


despite my lack of vocal cords

by Lucynda_Raciak



Category: One Piece
Genre: "I see fire" by Ed Sheeran, Brook song ideas, Gen, Paraphase of actual eisting songs, brook is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucynda_Raciak/pseuds/Lucynda_Raciak
Summary: Brook song ideas that I will probably use in my other works.1.  | I see Blue |
Relationships: Brook & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Kudos: 7





	despite my lack of vocal cords

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Brook or any paraphrased songs that this work was inspired by. Sad, I know.

****| I see Blue |** **

_by Lucynda Raciak_

Paraphrase of "I see fire" by Ed Sheeran

* * *

**1.**

Oh, naval eye of the ocean below

Keep careful watch of my crewmates souls

And should the see be filled with blood and breeze

Keep watching over Roger's sons

**2.**

If this is to end in water

Then we should all drown together

Watch the waves jump high into the night

Calling out captain oh

Stand by and we will

Watch the blue waves crash on

The Red Line side

**3.**

And if we should sink tonight

Then we should all sink together

Raise a mug of booze for the last time

Calling out captain oh

Prepare as we will

be the Wanted Posters falling on

The Four Blues tide

Notability comes upon the Grand Line

**ref.**

Now I see blue

Among the ocean

I see blue

Sinking the isles

And I see blue

Drowning souls

I see blue

waves and the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

**4.**

Oh, should my ship fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in Impel Down

We got too close to the fame

Calling out captain oh

Hold fast and we will

be the Wanted Posters falling on

The Four Blues tide

Notability comes upon the Grand Line

**ref.**

Now I see blue

Among the ocean

I see blue

Sinking the isles

And I see blue

Drowning souls

I see blue

waves and the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

**5.**

And if the sea is storming

I won't cover my eyes

For if the dark returns

Then my crewmates will die

And as the wave is crashing down

It leads me into the Logue Town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear New Era starting out

**ref.**

Now I see blue

Among the ocean

I see blue

Sinking the isles

And I see blue

Drowning souls

I see blue

waves and the breeze

I see blue (oh you know I saw an isle sinking down) (blue)

And I see blue (feel the breeze upon my skin) (blue)

And I see blue (uh-uh-uh-uh) (blue)

And I see blue waves crash on The Red Line side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Roger's sons is actually the wink towards both Ace and pirates in general. I imagined Brook writing this song after Marineford. On one hand, Roger was an actually pirate on the other it's also a symbol of piracy - a Jolly Roger.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas I wouldn't mid paraphrasing other songs of your choosing. PM me if you want.


End file.
